The Simple Kiss
by Miss Queen B
Summary: A kiss on the cheek does not mean she loves you. My first oneshot on the famous couple we all know and love but with a strange twist. a Slight OttoNova and SprxNova Please R


**Author's Note: Hey everyone, well after reading many, many Sprx/Nova stories I thought I might as well write on myself. But this is a little different then what you normally read because for one thing it's more focus on my favorite monkey Otto. Confusing, well you just have to read it to see what I'm talking about. **

**Also, thanks to reading** **Fairy Whisperings' story "Sprx's Star, which is a great story, it is possible for a green rose to exist all you need to do is get a white rose and add green food coloring to the water. When the stem soaks up the water the tips of the petals should turn a green color. I hope you don't know if I use the green rose in my story. **

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

**The Simple Kiss**

_Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love. Jane Austen _

It was a sunny day in the city of Shaggazoom and with the Dark Worm gone for good the monkeys had nothing much to do these days expect patrol the city and train.

But on this day training had to end early after Nova injured herself thanks to Sprx and one of the training machines. Funny story if you think about it. Nova was dodging all the attacks and noticed Sprx wasn't paying attention because he was too busy looking at his reflection in his magnets. Nova quickly pushed his out of the way before a laser could hit him. They fell to the floor and Sprx started using his cheap pick up lines on her to the point Nova pushed him away from her only to be hit by the laser.

"Stupid Idiot" Nova muttered to herself as Otto check her injuries.

"Me, I didn'tdo anything" Otto said.

"I'm not talking about you Otto, I'm talking about Sprx" Nova said, hissing in pain.

"Oh" Otto said "Well, the only damage is your arm, but after fixing up the wiring and bending out the metal you should be fine"

"Well that good news then" Nova said and they both chuckled.

They stay quiet for a few minutes while Otto repaired her arm and Otto could tell Nova was thinking about something as she stared at the floor with her bright pink eyes. She looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't put the words together.

"Otto, what if you like someone but you never thought you would" Nova asked.

Otto nearly choked on his own spit and started to cough a little from her question. "Are you ok" Nova asked.

Otto cleared his throat "Yeah, I'm fine, just dandy, and real peachy . . . uh . . . what was the question again" he asked.

Nova couldn't help but laugh, Otto's blank face expression always cheered her up. "Well, let say you like someone but you never thought you would actually like that person because you two are so different, but you can't get that person out of his mind and blah blah blah blah blah."

Otto lost his focus when he started to wonder maybe . . . just maybe she was talking about him.

(_She could be talking about Sprx_) a voice said in his head.

(_Wow, I never thought I had a voice in my head, cool_) Otto thought.

(_Focus stupid, this is your chance to tell Nova the truth_)

(_What truth_) He thought.

(_That you love her, dummy_) The voice said.

(_But what happens she doesn't feel the same_) Otto asked.

"Otto are you listening to me" Nova asked.

"Yes!" He blurted out.

"So I should stop denying this feeling and accept it and tell that person how I feel" Nova said.

"Yeah, whatever you say" Otto said. "You should just tell what you feel inside or like this thing Antauri told me or was it Gibson . . . no wait I think it was Sprx . . . no it wasn't him and it wasn't Chiro . . . wait . . . what was the question again" Otto asked.

Nova looked at him with a dumbfounded stare but couldn't help but laugh and jumped off the table after realizing her arm is working properly again. "Wow, you did a great job Otto, thanks" She said, activated her fist and turning it back to her hand.

"It-it-it was nothing really" Otto said, blushing a little.

She smiled and did something Otto never thought would ever happen. She lean over and gave him a kiss on the cheek "you're the best Otto, thanks again" She said then left the Med. Room.

Otto just stood there, touching the spot on his cheek where she kissed him and form a large grin on his face.

(_That proves it, she loves you, you win, not Sprx_) the voice said.

"Maybe you're right, mysteries voice, but now what" Otto asked.

(_Tell her how you feel_)

"But I don't know how to do that"

(_Well think_) the voice said.

Otto started to think and after getting a large headache he still couldn't figure out what to do. "I need expert advice"

(_Say WHAT!_)

* * *

"GIBSON!" Otto shouted, standing in the entrance of Gibson's Lab.

Gibson jumped from the sudden shout causing him drop one of his beakers to the ground. The beaker shattered and Gibson glared at Otto but sighed "what is it, Otto" He asked.

"I need expert advice" Otto said.

"What is it" Gibson asked.

"Uh . . . what would you do if you just found out that someone likes you and you like them back but just too shy to tell her because you thought she liked another person. Then she told you, you were the best and gave you a kiss and this little voice is telling you that you should tell her how you feel but has no clue how to do that so you have to ask your friend for advice so what should you do?" Otto asked.

Gibson just stared at his brother "Otto, I only understand half of what you said but if you want my advice even though I'm don't have much knowledge for your predicament I would say just get that person a small gift and tell her the truth" Gibson said

Otto started to think then it hit him "I know what I can do, Thanks Gibson" He said then ran off.

Gibson shook his head and hope that Sprx wouldn't be near by when Otto tells Nova how he feels. The thought about that made Gibson's head hurt already from the future screams and fighting between red and green.

* * *

Not caring about his rudeness for leaving the Robot without telling anyone, Otto ran all over the city, crashing it in people from left and right. He accidently knocks down an old woman and step on a dog's tail which cause him to being chase for ten minutes until finally he reached his destination . . .

The Flower Shop.

He went inside and was greeted by the flower shop lady and was glad that he could communicate with her as well as the other people in the city.

"Welcome to the Flower Shop, how may I help you" the lady asked.

"Um . . . do you have any flowers that are yellow and maybe green" Otto said smiling.

The lady raised an eyebrow from the last word of his sentence but smile "Well, I have buttercups, sunflowers and rare colors of roses." she said.

"Can I see them" Otto asked, with beaming eyes.

After ten minutes and with the help of the Flower Shop lady, Otto manage to put together a small bouquet of buttercups and sunflowers to match Nova's gold color fur with a white rose that had lovely green color at the tips of the petals in the middle. Otto smiled and sniff the lovely flowers and since he was part of the monkey team the Flower lady told him the bouquet was free.

To add something more to the flowers the Flower lady gave Otto a small card. "With this you can write that special someone a message" she said smiling.

Otto smiles and writes something in the card before folding it up and clipping it to the bouquet "I hope she likes it" Otto said.

"I'm sure she will" the Flower lady said.

He thanks the lady and rush out of the store, holding on to the bouquet so none of the petals would blow away. He ran all the way back to the robot instead flying with his jet pack because again he didn't want to mess up the flowers. He really loved the green rose since it will stick out and show Nova that he feels the same way.

He giggled to himself from remembering the kiss and repeating to himself the sentence she said about his being the best. "Well I think you're the greatest Nova" Otto said to himself.

He stood next to one of the Robot's foot and started rehearsing his lines on what to say to Nova.

"Nova, these are for you" he said to himself holding out the flowers "I got these for you to say that I love you"

Otto shook his head "No that doesn't sound right" He said and tried again "Nova, I got you these flowers to show how much I love you"

The petals touch his cheek and he smiles because they were just as soft as the kiss. Nervous, he took a deep breath and went inside. After looking around the Robot, he couldn't find her anywhere and he didn't want to ask the team where she's at because he didn't want them to see the flowers he bought, they were only for Nova's pink eyes only. But after a long time he hid the flowers as best as he could and went over to the sliver monkey who was mediating.

"Antuari, sorry to bug you but have you seen Nova" Otto asked.

"I believe she is outside on the Robot's shoulder" Antauri said, without even opening his eyes or asking why.

"Thanks" Otto said and rushed up to the Robot's shoulder. He stood next to the hatch that leads to the outside and took another deep breath. (_This is it Otto, don't blow it_) the voice said.

"I won't, creepy voice thingy" He said, and opened the hatch.

But before he could say anything he chokes on his words when he saw Sprx there sitting next to Nova with a serious look in his black eyes. They were very close to each other to the point Sprx's tail was starting to curl up with hers.

"I know I can be such a flirt all the time but the true is Nova . . . I . . . I love you" Sprx confesses.

Nova smiled in disbelief "Sprx I never thought I would like someone like you" she said then lean over "but I do, I love you too" she said.

Otto's world shattered as soon as Sprx and Nova press their lips together for a long passionate kiss. They were so much in love they didn't see him there or hear him drop the bouquet and ran back into the Robot. He felt like his heart was tearing apart as he walked in a daze to his room.

He was such a fool, how could he actually believe Nova liked him when there was good old funny monkey Sprx. (_Stupid, stupid, stupid me_) he told himself.

His eyes begin to sting, but he refused to cry for something so . . . stupid like this but sadly was defeated when a single tear fell down his cheek, the same spot where Nova kissed him and soaked into his fur.

He enters his room and just laid there in his bed with a shattered heart.

* * *

It seems like hours past when someone open the door to his room and walked inside. Otto was lying on his bed, facing away from the door so he couldn't tell who it was. The door closed and there was dead silence.

He heard someone sighing "I like the card Otto"

Otto jolted up from his depression and bed and turned around to see Nova standing there with the flowers in her hand.

"Nova!" Otto shouted. "You weren't supposed to see that, no doubt Sprx would be mad and try to kill me"

Nova smiled and sat down next to him on the bed "I hid them before Sprx could see them" she said.

"Oh" Otto said then frown.

They stayed quiet for a minute which seem like days to Otto til Nova finally spoke up "Is it true about what you wrote on the card" she asked

"I don't know I forgot what the card said" he lied.

Nova read it "To a very specialgirl whom I love with all my heart, Otto"

Otto bit hislip and lower his head "yes" he said in a whispered tone and heard Nova sighing again.

"Otto, I'm flatter that you feel that way but I love Sprx"

"Then why did you kiss me" Otto blurted out, looking at her in the eyes. "I thought you loved me the way I did"

Nova frowns "I'm sorry if I sent out the wrong message, that kiss on the cheek was my way to say thank you for all the time you repaired me with I was injured. And it's not that I hate you, I love you like a brother, you're very special to me" Nova said. "As well as the others"

Otto smiles even though it didn't help him much. "You're very special to me too"

Nova frowns again then smile "but I really love the flowers especially the white and green rose" she said, smelling the bouquet with a smile of bliss on her face. "They're very beautiful"

Otto finally smiles for real (_just like you_) he thought "I'm glad you like them"

"I do, I'm going to put them in a vase and place them in my room" She said.

"Thanks Nova, that really means a lot to me"

They smile at each other when they heard Sprx calling "Nova, Nova, where are you" He called out

They both sigh and Nova got up from the bed "I better go see what Sprx wants" she said.

Otto nodded, "I'm happy for you two" he lied with a fake smile and vowing to himself to make sure Sprx takes good care of her.

Nova put on a weak smile and lean over and gave Otto another small peck on the cheek. "Thanks again Otto, you really are the best" she said then left the room.

Otto sat there, placing his hand on the spot where she kissed him, but this time there was no meaning of love in that little peck. It was just a kind gesture for being the best, for being a "brother," for being happy for the new couple . . .

For understanding about the fact he could never have her . . .

* * *

**I know, I know, look I'm not very good when it comes to love and romance stories, that's just not my style. **

**Please Review. **


End file.
